the_red_fox_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures
This page has a summary of all the previous adventures of the Red Fox Guild. Here is the list of current adventures of the Red Fox Guild. Chapter I - From Reality to Fantasy A group of friends were out dining at BKNY until they all underwent strange metamorphoses. Suddenly, a band of three small, lumpy humanoids with crude weapons barged in and started attacking the staff and customers. The group began to engage the lumpy humanoids, dispatching them while coming to terms with their changes. The scene became hectic, and about the same time, The Tall One began to panic and flee towards the back entrance to his car, only to get caught by a giant spider and found himself webbed to the ceiling. Blortt took charge and commanded Gwen and some of the staff to go after The Tall One. Freyja, Alexi, Klaus, Blortt, Gwen, and Tall Druid Dude all regrouped in the parking lot, figuring out what the hell was going on when they were met by Mia along with a new friend she picked up, a halfing monk named Toki. As they were about to enter the car, the group saw a band of badly wounded goblins and half-orcs stampede past them. One of the half-orcs launched a javelin from the way he ran - only to get viciously impaled by that same javelin on its return trip! Unfortunately for our heroes, the band of humanoids turned their sights right upon the team. They had no choice but to fight back! As Freyja's Group was getting ready for combat, a half-orc leaped straight into the air towards Klaus and was ready to decapitate him with a brutal swing. However, a blast of white light pierced right through the chest of the half-orc, slaying it in a single blow. With no time to waste, Freyja's Group engaged the remaining goblins. After a small skirmish, Freyja's Group defeated the band of humanoids. While Klaus was spared from harm, Alexi and Blortt were not so fortunate. Alexi took a grievous wound near the ribs, while Blortt collapsed from a nasty gash from a goblin's dagger. With no time to waste, Klaus brought out his bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and gave some to anesthetize Blortt while ripping off part of his shirt to serve as a makeshift bandage around his wounds. Freyja's Group then met with the mysterious warriors who rescued them from the band of half-orcs and goblins. The leader of the warriors called himself Onigo and he and his companions are going all around Queens to seek out survivors of the mysterious events occurring all throughout the borough. He has a headquarters located in the Hidden Fist dojo, which has been converted into an emergency triage center for survivors. One of Onigo's companions, BO - the one who fired off the piercing white beam from on the side of the building - escorts Freyja's Group to the Hidden Fist dojo. Freyja's Group arrived at the Hidden Fist dojo, passing by several goblin corpses and two armed guards wielding shotguns. The Hidden Fist dojo is much bigger than what it looks from the outside and there are a few hundred people lying in makeshift cots with wounds of various magnitudes with the staff working tirelessly to mend to their injuries. As Alexi brought in Blortt to the dojo, two medics arrive and carry off the wounded fighter for treatment. Without the threat of being hounded by hostile humanoids and other dangerous creatures, Freyja's Group took this moment to go off on their own ways. Freyja and Tall Druid Dude found a serene garden out in the back of the dojo and became one with nature, feeling their very essences become one with the earth. Alexi went around the triage, hoping to help out as many people as he could from the injuries. Mia perched herself on a high point of the dojo and let out a soothing melody from her lute. Toki went straight to the restroom and decided to give one of the residents a foot full of toilet paper, pissing off the resident big time. As Toki was about to get into a nasty fight, Mia's soothing song calmed down the residents and diffused the tension. Klaus was looking to spar and brawl with some of martial artists, but was saddened when none were around since the dojo part of the headquarters were closed at this time of night (1 AM). Instead, Klaus decided to head to BO's room and have a chat with him. From the conversation, Klaus learned BO's real name was Bob, that BO was an embarrassing nickname from his school days, that the strange events engulfing Queens all occurred in the span of a few hours at most, and that BO's powers simply came naturally to him. Klaus decided to check his phone to get any news throughout Queens, only to find out all communications have been taken over by Emergency Broadcasting. As Freyja's Group were worn down by the strange occurrences throughout the day, BO urged them to take shelter for the night and rest up until morning. Throughout the night, each of the party underwent more metamorphoses. Freyja and Tall Druid Dude continued their meditations throughout the night, abandoning themselves from the outside world and solely to the natural life around them - the plants, trees, insects, birds, and Mother Earth binding them all. Through rejecting the material world and embracing the natural one, both Freyja and Tall Druid Dude gained great power. Klaus went to a quiet, isolated corner of the Dojo, his club clutched in one hand. He pulled out a pendant that he didn't remember carrying with him but knew he owned it his whole life made of a strong, heavy metal that Klaus could carry with ease. He kneeled down and offered a prayer to his deity, who then pulled him into a powerful vision. Isolated and alone over the clear sky, he was struck down with a powerful lightning bolt and was sent careening down to dark waters below. Through his sheer force of will, Klaus won himself through his 'trial' and gained great power. As Alexi fell asleep, he had a vision of his own - only in the form of a strong and powerful oath that rang through his ears. The words were foreign to him, and yet they resonated with him strongly, as if he trained his whole life for this very moment. These words were his Holy vow as Paladin, champion of the downtrodden, upholder of civilization, and crusader against the wicked. Alexi accepted his oath as the mighty Paladin, and gained great power. Mia on the other hand did not do much sleeping at all. Instead, she continued to perch at her spot and played a low, calming melody from her lute. While Mia was talented with her instrument in the past, she soon found herself continue to play for hours and hours all the way into the night, never stopping once from fatigue. Mia soon felt herself become one with her music, and she gained great power. During the next morning, Freyja's Group heard reports of a band of orcs and goblins attacking a supermarket. Now fully armed with new, powerful weapons from the hideout, in addition to their new powers in tow, the party decided to head over to the supermarket to confront the monsters. The morning after Freyja's Group gained their new powers, Onigo delivered a call to action to everyone in the Hidden Fist dojo. Onigo, along with his band of adventurers, plan on retaking back H-Mart and driving out the goblins and half-orcs holed up inside. He asked Freyja’s Group if they would be interested in joining the sortie or if they want to escape Queens through the highway. As Klaus was itching for more combat, Mia, Blortt, & Freyja wanted some good Korean food, and Alexi wanted to cleanse H-Mart from the heathens of half-orcs and goblins, Freyja’s Group all agreed to join up in Onigo’s assault. Freyja’s Group were then equipped with antiquated yet potent weapons and armor, such as chain mail, longbows, and mauls. In addition, four of the party were given firearms to aid in clearing out the goblins, each one given specifically for each person’s fighting style. The sturdy Blortt got himself a shotgun, the lithe Freyja received a long-ranged assault rifle, Alexi obtained a hand cannon for purging infidels along with some flashbang grenades, and Klaus got himself a revolver for raiding and plundering in the name of good and goodness. Tall Druid Dude was offered a slingshot to attack from afar, but he declined. Onigo laid out the plans for the assault, pointing out four points of attack at the H-Mart. Freyja’s Group will be attacking from the rear near the parking lot. When Freyja’s Group arrived, the first thing they noticed was how barren and sparse Flushing has become since the strange occurrences throughout the borough. The party began their assault with a group of eight goblins in a lot across the street from H-Mart. There were five goblins with clubs and other crude close ranged weaponry and three goblins with long-ranged bows. Klaus started things off by casting Bless on himself, Freyja, & Blortt and took to the front lines with his maul in hand while Freyja hid behind a car and got her rifle ready. Blortt and Alexi got their guns ready on the front, while Tall Druid Dude started preparing a healing spell. Mia and Gwen stayed in the rear, with Mia getting her mini-crossbow ready while Gwen started getting her spells ready. Freyja sniped off two of the goblins easily with her assault rifle while staying safe behind the car, while Blortt buckshot two more with his shotgun. Klaus charged in with shield and maul to attack the goblins directly, missing his swings. Alexi had problems getting his gun ready which didn’t help as the goblins were closing in on him. The three rear goblins fired off a stream of arrows at the party, hitting Klaus & Blortt, and hitting Alexi right in the gut, injuring him badly. Mia sniped off another with her bowgun and Gwen took out the other with a blazing inferno. One of the goblins tried to take a swing at Klaus, only to fall flat on his face. Klaus took advantage of the opportunity and caved his skull in with his maul and finished off the remaining goblin with his revolver after Mia’s urging. The heroes were victorious, until Gwen took an arrow to the knee. After the initial battle was over, Tall Druid Dude transformed into a bear and gave everyone rides, Klaus prayed to his god for gratitude for the glorious fight, and Alexi & Gwen were ferried back to the Hidden Fist dojo for healing. Toki reappeared out of the blue and looked around the lot, asking what he missed. After resting up, Freyja’s Group proceeded to the rear entrance of H-Mart. They each crossed the road in pairs of two, Klaus & Toki, Freyja & Blortt, and Mia & Tall Druid Dude bringing up the rear. They all made sure to look both ways before crossing the street. As they got to the parking lot, Tall Druid Dude decided to transform into a raven and sneak inside H-Mart to scout out the enemy. After flying inside the supermarket, he noticed there were about eight goblins and four half-orcs nearby. In addition, the rear entrance was busted open and lined with glass from the broken doors. One of the goblins did notice the raven however, and started calling for its allies. Klaus and Toki got as close as possible to the H-Mart entrance. Klaus cast Detect Magic but found nothing. Meanwhile Toki searched around for any Sweet Tarts for Mia, but none were nearby. Hearing the sound of agitated goblins and half-orcs, Klaus fell back to the rear and called Toki to do the same, but the halfing monk decided to stay in the front, wanting to beat them all up with his bare hands. Klaus, Freyja, Blortt, Mia, and Tall Druid Dude all took cover behind the various cars in the parking lot. Klaus cast Bless on himself, Freyja, & Blortt and all took aim with their guns. Mia got out her mini-crossbow, and Tall Druid Dude transformed into a wolf. Toki decided to simply twiddle his thumbs and pull out his cell phone for more thumb twiddling. He decided to call up the Hidden Fist dojo to ask for Gwen’s and Alexi’s aid, but ended up dialing a sex hotline for old halfing geezers. Whoops. As the goblins and half-orcs stormed out of the H-Mart rear entrance, the monsters were all hindered by the broken glass during their egress. Klaus, Freyja, Blortt, & Mia took their shots at the goblins and half-orcs, killing off much of their number. Like in the first skirmish, Freyja scored the lion’s share of the kills thanks to her excellent aim and accuracy. Tall Druid Dude began to charge into the fray, but had problems hitting his targets. Toki still stood strong in the front lines, until he started getting beat up by the goblins and half-orcs coming his way, and started falling back. Even with the party’s success taking down the monsters, the numbers of their opposition were still intimidating. A good flashbang grenade would be pretty good right about now. Unfortunately for poor Toki, a nasty swipe from a half-orc struck the halfing monk down into the pavement, leaving him bleeding badly. The situation was growing dire even with the opposition’s dwindling numbers, but reinforcements came in from Onigo’s volunteers, sniping down the remaining goblins and half-orcs with their own assault rifles. As Toki was critically wounded, Klaus cast Spare the Dying on Toki, while Mia sang a healing song to restore him to health. With the second wave of monsters down, Alexi and Gwen brought up the rear, with the former asking, “What did I miss?” The disgruntled group started beating up Alexi with potatoes. Just kidding. :P Klaus looted the goblin and half-orc bodies and found some copper coins. With the enemies down, Freyja’s Group began to proceed further into H-Mart, taking care to step around the broken door and shards of glass. As the party slowly made their way inside, the first thing they noticed was dead silence. There wasn’t even a whisper from the outside world that made its way in. The second thing they noticed that everything fell into an all-consuming darkness with no end in sight, obscuring even their own bodies. Then all too soon, giant teeth surrounded them at all sides, cackling and grinning at their every move. They all wanted to flee yet all were rooted in place, bound by chains of terror and horror. A giant maw appeared in front of them and opened wide, dragging them all into depths unknown. And before they knew it, they were all sucked in… Chapter II - Into the Cube of Madness -Room 1: Pitch black room, felt 'alive', tried talking to it, room enveloped with whispers and giggling from an unseen source. Someone shouted out loud, hearing the sound echoed further down to the left. Klaus decided to push against it, and then asked for everyone's help to push the wall down. -Room 2: Bright room, filled with shadows acting about, ended up with a big hole and small hole -Room 3: Room with snarky prisoner -Room 3a: Center room, with various mirrors, all came crashing down -Room 4: Big open empty "space" stretching out for seems like forever, has a giant cube with four sides to it with a face, each face had their own personality, all asking to 'match'. Team tried doing/asking various things, until the cube floated over them, and all said "open", which then a hole opened up under Freyja's group and they all fell through -Room 5: Strange hallway with three letters, gates, and piles of rocks -Room 6: Another strange hallway, each character vanished one after the other, leaving only Tall Druid Dude alone, witnessing the group in painful torture. Then they all reappeared along with a giantic tentacle monster, telling them they were sent here for a special mission -Room 7: Elevator brings them down to an abandoned city under perpetual twilight. Buildings were in disrepair and all boarded up. Met with 'bleeding' tree, who asked them why they were here and what their purpose was. Suddenly, party is attacked by a horrific horde of monsters. Party gains massive, powerful weapons that can cleave armies and obliterate their foes in a blink of an eye. Chapter III - Dark Waters Quest 1: Blackmail After their brief yet exciting journeys together, Freyja's Group gained incredible power and decided to celebrate their accomplishments with a great party. Freyja, Klaus, and Mia, along with two newcomers, Armake, a drow rogue and Noahtok, a simple half-oni monk, all had a great celebration on the second floor of a tavern that involved lots of food, booze, and dancing. Well, specifically Klaus drunkenly dancing on one of the tables and dragging Mia to said table with him. Armake didn't do much of drinking or dancing though. Suddenly, there was a hard, rough knock on the tavern door. Suddenly, the party came to an abrupt stop. A harsh voice called out to "Open up," yet nobody dared open the door. The knocks grew harder and the demands grew more frequent. While Freyja's Group was trying to figure out a plan of approach or egress, Klaus yelled out loud demanding who's there. With little other choice, Noahtok opened the door carefully while Armake stood at ready in case of an ambush. Appeared were two ruffians, introducing themselves as the pirates Bone and Eggy. The two pirates demanded the whereabouts of the elven girl Freyja. As Freyja's Group looked around the tavern floor, Freyja was nowhere to be found. Instead there was an open window left ajar at the far end. The two pirates again demanded information on the whereabouts of Freyja, otherwise they'll be sorry. Klaus drunkenly called out for a fight and suddenly a huge mob of 15 pirates appeared in the tavern surrounding the group. As Armake facepalmed, the group had no choice but to surrender due to the overwhelming numbers. As Klaus began to protest, Mia ripped off a piece of tablecloth and shoved it right in his mouth. Freyja's Group then left the tavern, but along the way, Armake silently tore off a piece of tablecloth and carried a half-drunken bottle of liquor with him. The party, flanked by the pirates, made their way towards the docks and towards an enormous galleon. As Klaus tried to slur out some speech, one of the pirates shoved a capsule down his throat, clearing his mind. The group tried to pry for answers from the pirates, yet the brigands remained terse in their answers, giving away very little save for the fact they work for the great pirate captain Volkan. Both Klaus and Mia recognized the name, the former curious on what his old sea captain was up to, while the latter felt very uneasy. Suddenly, a high pitched scream bellowed from the ship, setting all of Freyja's Group on edge. Armake looked around for any open flames, but to no avail. The foursome stood before a giant of a man, towering at over eight feet tall, clad in a composite yet potent garb of armor, hide, and leather, draped in a black justacorps stained with blood. His black, beady eyes scanned the four figures brought before him before recognizing two in his midst - Klaus and Mia. He then reached into his coat and drew out four individual letters, addressed each member of the party. Klaus, Mia, Armake, and Noahtok each scanned their respective letters before a battered figure behind the captain caught their eyes. The figure was none other than Freyja herself, and she was in a world of severe hurt. As the four of them tried to approach their friend, Volkan barred their path, demanding a quest out of them. Volkan ordered the party to a mysterious island and seek out the treasure that lies within. Upon successful acquisition of the treasure, Volkan will let Freyja go. Failure to find the treasure will send elven ranger deep in a watery grave. In an act of rare charity, Volkan offered each of the party additional equipment in addition to what they brought along with them, but only up to three items. After some time on the seas, the party finally arrived on the mysterious island, only to be dumped off on the shores and left on their own without any of the items they requested. For what seemed like an hour as the party tried to figure out what to do next, a fashionable man in a dapper suit and tie appeared before Klaus, Mia, Armake, and Noahtok. The handsome man introduced himself as Angel and offered his services to aid the party on their quest. As if they appeared out of nowhere, each of the party obtained all of their equipment that they requested back on Volkan's ship. In exchange, Angel also asked for the party to seek out the treasure hidden on the island and bring it back to him. Each of the party all had their reservations to aiding Angel, especially Klaus. However, Mia convinced the cleric to accept his aid and that Angel was someone they could trust, at least in such unusual circumstances. Angel then pointed out a path between the trees for where they should start first, and suddenly disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The four adventurers made their way through the deserted island. Along their path, the party came across a variety of traps that hindered their progress. Noahtok found himself ensnared in a rope trap, but escaped through a combination of Noahtok's athleticism as well as Armake's & Klaus' handiwork. Klaus' grip on the rope sagged a bit and Noahtok suffered minor injuries. Armake was doused in a bucket full of tar, forcing him to grumpily make his way back to the beach to wash himself off, with the rest of the party following suit to prevent any ambushes. Mia fell into a snake pit, and had to be rescued with the help of Noahtok and Armake. Eventually, the party found themselves in front of what looked like an abandoned village, only except each of the buildings were kept in pristine condition. The buildings were all arranged in neat rows, and each of them were in a different color. In addition, each of the buildings had a specific insignia carved into their doors. The group tried to open one of the doors, only to find out all the doors were locked shut. For what seemed like a good hour, the party scrounged around each of the buildings, hoping to find some way to open any of the buildings or any clue that could lead them further into their quest. As the morning sun shifted into afternoon, the party noticed an enormous thicket off by the northeast. As the party were debating who should go through and explore, Klaus ultimately volunteered to go through and discover what was in store. As Klaus slowly made his way through the thicket, he found himself on a worn path and ultimately ended up by a tent and campfire. The first thing he noticed was while the camp itself was dated significantly over the years, many of its materials and equipment were still very preserved. Klaus carefully made his way into the tent and found tons of junk strewn about. However, among it all was a handsome leather bound journal sealed by a belt buckle. As Klaus opened the journal, he soon realized it belonged to Freyja, and it detailed her life with her family, their disappearance, and ended with a message she owed Volkan. In addition, it revealed the secret to the treasure laying on the island, which involved knocking three times and whistling in front of the red roofed house with the fox insignia. With this information in mind, Klaus took the journal and returned to the rest of his party. Mia, Armake, and Noahtok joked that Klaus got lost in the thicket and the four of them resumed their search for clues throughout the abandoned town. While everyone was off by the northern end of the town, Klaus made his way straight towards the red roofed house with the fox insignia. Just as the journal described, Klaus knocked three times on the door and whistled. Instantly, the door clicked open and Klaus made his way inside. The interior of the building was extremely spacious, far bigger than it looked from the outside. Everything in the building, despite being covered in a layer of dust from non-use, were all kept in perfect condition. All of the furniture were all made of rich dark wood, from the grandfather clock, to the tables, chairs, bookshelves, and much more. As Klaus carefully made his way throughout the house, he discovered a large map along with a couple of notes attached to it. The map was a scribe of the entire island and led straight to the perfect route towards the pyramid of power, while the notes described further on how to obtain the treasure of the island, the Elixir of Life. With both clues safely in Klaus' possession, he carefully made his way out of the house and closed the door, making sure no one else spotted him. He made his way to the rest of his party, who were all exhausted from their search throughout the village. As night began to fell, the foursome decided to call it a night and made camp in the middle of the village. During that night. Klaus thumbed through the journal, idly reading it over, as well as looking over the map and notes safely in his possession. As he looked up in the night sky, he wondered whether he should make his way alone to seek out this Elixir of Life, or let everyone know about his discovery. He also wondered what else was going through everyone's mind, whether or not they were suspicious about Klaus' discovery in the thicket earlier or if they knew what secrets Klaus had in his possession. The next morning, two adventurers arrived at the tavern where the rest of the group had their celebration during the previous night. They were Alexi the paladin and Rheagon, a fire genasi fighter, and the two of them got lost on the way to the party. As the two warriors arrived, they discovered the tavern was a mess and had markings of both a celebration and a scuffle. They began to investigate for clues, however Angel appeared before the two men in a puff of pink smoke. Angel shared to the duo that the rest of their friends were off on a deserted island seeking out a mysterious treasure and that Freyja's life was on the line. Angel then warped the two warriors to the outskirts of the abandoned village and noticed three people were flanking a fourth. As Alexi and Rheagon came closer, they found Armake, Mia, and Noahtok all surrounding Klaus. Klaus ultimately decided to share the rest of the party what he knew from his personal investigation yesterday. He discovered a journal written by Freyja that led straight to her family home. Inside were a map that led directly to the resting place of the Elixir of Life as well as its supporting annotations. To prove this, Klaus asked the party to walk over to the red roofed building with the fox insignia, knock three times on the door, and whistle. As the door swung open, they party came inside Freyja's family home and saw it for themselves. They then asked why Klaus decided to hide this information from the rest of the party and only decided to reveal it now. Klaus explained that he couldn't help but feel that someone wanted to tear their group apart, even if he could not put a finger on who and how. When Klaus found the journal and notes, he decided to keep them a secret, fearing that someone would betray him and run off with the treasure. Klaus decided to reveal this information to the party to let them all know he had nothing to hide and to share his hunch that someone out there wanted to tear the party apart. Klaus originally thought of staking it out alone, but ultimately decided thought it was best to work as a team to secure the treasure.